En la tranquilidad de la noche
by Plock
Summary: Una serie de drabbles, de diversas situaciones de la pareja Romántica.
1. Descanso

**Junjou Romantica no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

Oficialmente estaba exhausto, después de una laarga semana de exámenes, en los cuales estudie día y noche para poder pasarlos, tanto estrés recorre mis venas aún.

_Auggh._

Me dejó caer en la gran cama de Usagi-san, hacía poco que dormimos donde mismo, la razón fue que… Lamentablemente cada vez era más frecuente que me quedara a dormir aquí, me sorprendí en una ocasión cuando guardaba algunos cambios ¡Eran necesarios! Como pijamas o ropa para el día siguiente en sus muebles, pero poco a poco… Para ser más precisos un día que estaba en la escuela mi tonto casero movió todas las cosas de mi cuarto al suyo, diciendo que de igual manera sucedería.

Bueno intentó olvidar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos y me concentro en la comodidad de la cama, suelto un ligero gemido de comodidad, mi espalda que estaba toda tensa y ahora estaba completamente relajada, respire hondo y abrí los ojos lentamente. Hacía dos días que no veía a Usagi-san para nada, no era raro a eso ya estaba acostumbrado, recordé que mencionó que dormiría conmigo hoy, yo le dije que no era necesario habría más tiempo para dormir después, pero se escuchaba bastante seguro de eso.

No le creía, pero no me quejaría si era verdad, **dormir** solamente, yo estaba cansado y lo más seguro es que él también lo esté.

Ablande la almohada con mi nariz para acurrucarme en ella, me acomode de costado, ya los parpados me pesaban. En esa posición bajo de las cobijas en la suave cama, me dejaba vencer por el sueño. Sentí un peso en la cama lo que me sorprendí porque no escuche la puerta ni abrirse ni cerrarse, pero mi cuerpo cansado no tuvo la energía suficiente como para sobresaltarme, me tocó el hombro a lo que reconocí el tacto.

Su mano recorrió suavemente desde mi hombro, todo mi brazo con suavidad, luego mi cintura, las caderas hasta mis piernas, se sentían extrañamente bien esas caricias, no sentí ni el deseo de apartarlo o de reírme porque cabía decir que me causaba a veces algo de cosquillas.

Se detuvo y sentí claramente como su peso se distribuía en la cama, se había acostado, lo noté porque jaló algo las sabanas. Pasó un brazo por la hendidura de mi cuello, que, por la posición por cómo estaba amoldaba perfectamente y podía usarlo yo como una almohada.

Su otro brazo me tomó por la cintura y me trajo hacía él, sintiendo todo su pecho y su respiración en mi espalda, enrojecí levemente, lo sentía en mis mejillas. Aun así en mi opinión era una manera para dormir muy cómoda.

—Usagi…san—Dije con la voz arrastrada.

No me respondió pero hizo un sonido que me daba a entender que me escuchaba.

Mi cerebro creo que se había vuelto loco o simplemente no razonaba del sueño y cansancio que tenía encima.

—No…me has dado las buen…as noch..es— Dije sin ninguna vergüenza o remordimiento hacía lo que vendría.

—¡Ah! Claro…—Él tampoco pareció sorprendido a lo que conllevaban aquellas dulces palabras.

Me volteó con suma facilidad, le ayude a acercarme todavía más, no era difícil ya estaba familiarizado con el cuerpo de mi casero. Con los dos con los ojos cerrados formamos un dulce beso, fue algo torpe y corto, pero nunca había sentido besar así a Usagi lo que me hizo sonreír después de acabar tal muestra de afecto.

No regresé a mi otra posición, me acomode mejor en su pecho en aquella curvatura cercana a su cuello en la cual cabía perfectamente.

—Buenas noches—Susurró apresándome contra él de una forma débil, pasando una mano a mis cabellos.

—Buenas noches Usagi-san—Le respondí con el mismo tono que el suyo, prácticamente un susurro.

Definitivamente dormir con él, era lo más cálido que yo conocía.


	2. Dudas

_Cursivas- pensamientos_

Normal- narración.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A veces pienso que Usagi-san hubiera sido más feliz sí mi hermano le hubiera correspondido. _Pensó el joven castaño acostado en su cuarto mirando su techo, su casero había salido a una reunión para hacer una película de su libro dejando a su inquilino solo por algunas horas.

_Bueno, no es como si fuera posible._

_Pero en ocasiones lo siento así, Usagi no le hubiera importado sí le dejará de hablar, es por eso que lo intento tan rápido conmigo._

Suspiró pesadamente sintiendo una presión en su pecho ¿Tristeza tal vez?

_No creo que sea infeliz sólo pienso que soy como un consuelo. Yo no soy nada importante, sólo un muchacho normal._

_Usagi estuvo enamorado de mi hermano durante 10 años y nunca se le declaró en ningún sentido, claro mi hermano es un idiota a veces pero de igual forma._

"_**Eres un poco lindo" **_Recordó la primera vez que lo dijo, cuando lo aventó a su cama la primera vez por haber insultado sus sentimientos hacía el azabache.

_Yo siempre le digo que no es cierto… Pero es algo que constantemente me dice, tal vez ese fue su consuelo… "No puedo estar con el que amo pero estaré con alguien que considero lindo"._

Se volteó por completo para hundir su cabeza en la almohada. No era la primera vez que pensaba en ese tema, de hecho era un tema que tocaba cada vez que su casero hablaba con su hermano.

_¿Serán celos…? ¡No! ¡¿Por qué celaría a Usagi-san? _Volvió a suspirar está vez para calmarse.

_Yo sólo me intriga saber porque se precipito conmigo, era porque no le importaba tanto ¿Verdad? _Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus orbes esmeraldas. _Sí me hubiera mudado a otro lado al inicio de todo ni siquiera hubiera… hubiera… ido a buscarme._

_Fue como "Si cae bien sí no también…" Lo comprendo Usagi ahorita tiene 32 yo apenas 22, lo normal es que estuviera con alguien de su edad._

_Siento como si lo estuviera deteniendo su búsqueda de pareja… Pero verlo o pensar que esté con alguien… Es doloroso._

_Soy tan egoísta que a pesar de saberlo sigo queriéndolo para mí, querer estar con él ¿Está mal? Es decir, no creo que sea infeliz, pero es posible que no sea tan feliz como debería._

Se quedó sin ningún pensamiento durante unos minutos para luego suspirar con fuerza. Casi de inmediato escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse a lo que le llegó un escalofrío.

_¡Llego! N.. no me puede ver en esté estado, pensé que tardaría más._

Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos para mirar la hora y sorprenderse al darse cuenta que sólo pensando ya eran las 11:45pm.

Se calmó, ya era de noche lo normal era que él ya estuviera durmiendo. Sólo para asegurarse en silencio fue a su puerta para ponerle seguro, su casero era tan impredecible. Hecha esa acción fue a su cama para conciliar el sueño.

Al escuchar una puerta cerrarse se calmo pero el alivió no le duró mucho cuando escuchó como intentaron abrir su puerta.

_Qué bueno que le puse seguro.. _Pero en seguida se abrió ante unas llaves.

_¿¡Tiene llave de mi cuarto?_ Pensó exasperado para fingir que estaba dormido. Lo sintió acostarse en su cama y a pesar de molestarle cuando entró a su cuarto y que duerma con él, simplemente no podía enfrentarlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo y escuchó un suspiro de alivio proveniente del escritor.

-Usagi-san…-Susurró, sí no lo decía jamás lo sabría- ¿Por qué estás conmigo?

-¿Estabas despierto?- Preguntó un poco sorprendido- Ocupaba de Misaki para dormir- Respondió de manera natural.

-No- Negó- ¿Por qué te pusiste conmigo?- Dijo igual en un susurró.

-¿Estás hablando dormido?- Se cuestionó ante la inusual pregunta de su inquilino- Es fácil porque te amo.

-Tú… también amabas a Nii-chan y no te pusiste con él- Procuró mantener su voz apagada si su casero pensaba que hablaba dormido era preferible que no se enterara de lo contrario.

-Misaki- Se sorprendió aún más por la respuesta de su novio pero de igual forma le contestaría- Yo no podía soportar que alguien que no fuera yo, se convirtiera en tu novio. Simplemente verte o pensar que estas con alguien más era muy doloroso e insoportable. También me ayudo percatarme que tú también sentías algo similar conmigo. Eso me dio el valor para intentarlo.

¿Eso significaba que podía permanecer al lado de Usagi-san?

-¿Misaki?- Dijo al ver que éste se había quedado en silencio- Hum… Bueno, espero haber calmado tus dudas inconscientes, buenas noches.

_Buenas noches, gracias._ Pensó tranquilo el castaño para esta vez sí dedicarse a dormir.


	3. Caricias

Se encontraban los 2 en la cama en el gran cuarto de escritor, el peligris abrazando por detrás a su castaño. No era tan noche como para que se durmieran de hecho ésta apenas estaba cayendo.

El menor recostado en el pecho y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, mientras que este lo tenía abrazado con el brazo que tenia libre mientras que con su brazo que estaba debajo del universitario tocaba ligeramente la mano del chico, apenas rozando las yemas de los dedos a lo que podía sentir perfectamente los escalofríos que pasaban constantemente en el ojiverde.

Los dos estaban en un silencio completamente pacifico y perfecto, no necesitaban palabras en ese momento.

Misaki seguía sin protestar de ese "juego" con las manos, aunque su corazón pareciera que se saldría del pecho aun así algo en ese ambiente le parecía muy cómodo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y un color carmesí se apodero de sus mejillas al sentir como Usagi lo apretaba más hacia él.

-Usagi-san...

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?

-Esto es... Algo vergonzoso...

La mano que rozaba la del menor la entrelazo y le beso el cuello en la parte de atrás a lo que recibió un suspiro de su adoración.

-Aún no es tan tarde, si quieres mejor nos levantamos

El menor negó con la cabeza aun en su sitio y tomo más fuerte la mano entrelazada, ante eso el mayor sonríe abiertamente y lo mira con ternura, con el brazo con el cual lo estaba abrazándolo le acaricia un poco el cabello para después volverlo a poner envolviendo a su amado.

-O podemos quedarnos aquí, hasta que se haga de noche- le susurra en el oído.


	4. Marcas

Me desperté muy adolorido, donde estaba acostado era muy duro, mi espalda me dolía _¿Cuándo me dormí? Yo estaba… Con Usagi-san… Ah.. Odio caer inconsciente después de "eso"…_

Abrí los ojos con pesar, si que estaba cansado, mis ojos me pesaban demasiado. Estaba sobre el brazo de Usagi, con razón era la única parte que no me dolía, y todo mi cuerpo estaba, bueno estábamos en el piso.

-Usagi-san…- Dije en un susurró al recordar bien lo que había pasado y el día que era, _ahhh mi cuerpo dolía_, me senté en el piso para aliviar la incomodidad. Como lo supuse no traía pantalones ni ropa interior a lo que enrojecí de inmediato.

Encontré a mi costado mis bóxers y me los puse rápidamente, volteé con Usagi, estaba dormido pacíficamente justo a un lado de donde me levante, sin camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado.

Sentí mi cuerpo arder en vergüenza al imaginar la escena en la que estábamos hacía unos segundos.

-Usagi-san- Le moví despacio a lo que se quejó- Despierta…-_Ahh_ mi voz aún sonaba adormilada.

-Misaki..- Su voz también sonaba cansada, buscó mi brazo tanteando al aire y se levantó casi volviéndome a tumbar al piso, para abrazarme usándome de apoyo- Es… Incomodo dormir en el piso…- Dijo quejándose a lo que supe que le pasaba lo que a mí.

-Usag-Me calló posando sus labios sobre los míos, intento separarme pero me tiene sujeto también por mi espalda. Me pide permiso para entrar a lo que se le concedo, sus besos aún me ponían nervioso. Me acercó todavía más para poder profundizar el beso, me pareció muy tierno.

Terminó para quedarse unos centímetros lejos de mis labios.

-Hum.. –Se acercó para darme otro besito- Vamos para…- Beso- Arriba…- Su respiración tan cercas me causaba cosquillas.

Me separé para enfriar mis pensamientos, con su aliento iba a caer en sus planes de nuevo.

-Mi hermano… Va a venir, n..nos dijo hace una semana-Desvié la mirada para no mirar su pecho desnudo. Resopló para volver a acercarse y poner sus labios sobre los míos.

-Está bien, me iré a bañar para quitarme el dolor de espalda- Se levantó casi levantándome en el acto. Miré la cocina, un desastre, sartenes tirados, comida a medio cocer, ahora que lo recuerdo fue porque tuvimos que apagarlo cuando todo comenzó.

-Ah…-Me queje mi espalda aún dolía, me estremecí cuando miré "nuestro" desastre.

-¡Oh! Misaki- Se detuvo a medio camino para voltear conmigo- Si quieres nos podemos bañar juntos.

-¡Usagi-baka! Yo tengo que limpiar el desastre y continuar con la comida- Grité para agarrar un trapo de la cocina y ponerme a limpiar.

_Usagi siempre haciendo lo que quiere es tan… Caprichudo y obstinado…_ Suspiré fuertemente, _pero supongo que eso es lo que lo hace él._

Primero limpie el piso que me tomo un tiempo, mientras la comida volvía a cocinarse. Acomodando los sartenes desordenados volví a sentir esos brazos que empezaron todo…

-¡Usagi déjame!- Me revolví sin éxito, él era tan fuerte.

-Sabias tienes marcas en todas tus piernas... Ya te puedes ir a bañar-Me susurró para soltarme.

-¿Marcas?- Mire mis piernas para mirar las líneas rojas que me había dejado el piso, para encontrar que no sólo las tenía en mis piernas sino en mis brazos también, solté un grito de sorpresa, nos debimos dormir mucho tiempos- Usagi-san- Me reí un poco para tocar con timidez su cuello- Tú tienes líneas en todo tu cuello y parte de la cara.

Suspiró con resignación- Si, las miré en el baño- Tomó mi mano que aún se encontraba en su cuello- No es bueno dormir en el piso, la próxima vez me aseguraré de llevarte al cuarto.

Tragué saliva con fuerza cuando todo mi rostro estaba tan rojo de la pena.

-¡¿P..próxima vez?- Grite avergonzado tratando de quitar mi mano de él- ¡Siempre te digo que la cocina no es un buen lugar para es..esas cosas!

-Oh… Entonces ¿Qué lugar está bien para eso?-Tiró de mi brazo para que me acercará y pasar su brazo por mi cintura.

-¡¿EH? ¿Y.. Yo como lo s..sé?- Susurré cabizbajo pero con el seño fruncido. Me dio un beso en la frente para liberarme.

-Vete a bañar, asegúrate de ponerte algo que cubra las líneas.

-Ah ¿Y tú que usarás? ¿Una bufanda?

-No, creo que es inevitable que las vean, puedo decir que me desmaye en mi estudio, pero sería sospechoso si los dos las tenemos.

-Si, está bien- Le sonreí, supongo que es una suerte que haya dormido en su brazo sino estaríamos en problemas- Vuelvo en unos minutos ¡No toques nada de la comida!

-Si, si, me dormiré en el sofá, para que no te preocupes- Me dijo bostezando.

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude, sobre todo por el tiempo en que tardaba en cocinarse el salteado a pesar de dejarlo en fuego lento, me puse una camisa manga larga y un pantalón cómodo.

Cuando apague todo, me dedique a poner la mesa para esperar a nuestros invitados. Usagi seguía en el sofá, me acerque para mirar las líneas que se podían apreciar en su blanca piel. A pesar de usar una camisa de cuello se notaban porque llegaban hasta su mejilla y cubrían su oreja, sonreí sin poderlo a evitar.

Lamentablemente, durante toda esa tarde no pude pensar en nada más que un pensamiento.

"_Son las primeras marcas que te dejo_"


	5. Almuerzo

—Misaki—dijo el gran Usami Akihiko desde uno de los grandes sillones de su sala esperando a que el pequeño terminará de preparar la cena.

—¿Qué pasa? —respondió sin dejar de cocinar.

—¿Por qué no me llevas el almuerzo al trabajo?

—¿Q..qué? Pero si tu trabajas la mayor parte del tiempo aquí—Le miró extrañado.

—Sí yo trabajará en una oficina todos los días ¿Me llevarías el almuerzo al trabajo? —Dijo sin más volteando en dirección de donde estaba el castaño.

—¡¿D..De donde viene eso?

—Pues…— Se levantó pesadamente para ir a la barra de la cocina cerca de su pequeño novio— Escuche que por lo general las parejas se llevan un amoroso almuerzo al trabajo del novio. Pero como la mayoría del tiempo estoy aquí encerrado trabajo no sé si tu lo harías.

A este punto el oji-verde le miraba con el seño fruncido y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada bruscamente al sartén ignorando la presencia del escritor.

—¿C..Cómo puedes preguntar ese tipo de cosas? N..no sé de donde escuchas eso… Un almuerzo es un almuerzo no un "amoroso almuerzo" —Comenzó a replicar cada vez bajando más su tono de voz— Tú… cuando no comes aquí te llevan a comer los de la editorial así que de igual forma no aplica—Apagó el sartén y luego lo miró avergonzado frunciendo ligeramente el seño— A..Además, cuando Aikawa-san te encierra allá y si te he llevado el almuerzo ¡Sólo un almuerzo no un "amoroso almuerzo"!

—Pero eso no cuenta.. —Suspiró ligeramente—Tú ya trabajas en la editorial y esos días trabajabas en el mismo horario.

Akihiko noto como su inquilino apretó la mandíbula y un enorme sonrojo aparecía en su rostro, tomó los platos previamente servidos y se dio media vuelta bruscamente.

—Tú… —Dijo incrédulo—Tú no trabajabas en ese horario ¿cierto?

—¡Y..Yo no sé de qué estás hablando! —Gritó poniendo los platos en la mesa.

—Oh… Y pensar que yo ya había recibido uno de esos amoro..

—¡Sólo es un almuerzo! —Interrumpió completamente avergonzado.

—Misaki—Le llamó antes de acercarse ágilmente para atraparlo en sus brazos, recargándolo en su espalda—No te lo tomes a mal, yo aprecio toda tu comida, son como grandes muestras de afecto que me haces.

—E..Eso no es cierto, es.. sólo comida.

—El hecho que lo haces pensando en mí es lo que me gusta—Con sus labios tomo el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño causándole un escalofrío—Y me pone tan feliz que te hayas tomado la molestia de llevármelo a la editorial en esas ocasiones.

—¡T..tampoco es como si estuviera tan lejos! ¡Tonto! ¡Pero... S..si lo pones así y..ya no lo haré más!

—Me haces tan feliz.

—¿¡N..no me estás escuchando!

Usami nada más se rió para voltearlo y juntar sus labios suavemente. Y curiosamente el castaño no hizo nada para impedirlo, porque de alguna u otra forma estaba feliz de su Usagi fuera feliz.


	6. Halloween

La fiesta de hallowen de la editorial era esa noche, para el gran Usami-sensei, el que siempre odio cualquier tipo de reunión y más aún una festividad tan… vistosa. Sobre todo por los disfraces obligatorios.

Sólo que en está ocasión quizás le veía algo de positivo a esta reunión….

Salía de su cuarto vistiendo una camisa blanca formal, un chaleco gris, una gran capa y un sombrero de copa para adornar su atuendo de vampiro, sin duda era el único disfraz que había aceptado porque en sí, él estaba acostumbrado a usar trajes.

—Wua… Usagi-san te queda muy bien el estilo—Escuchó al castaño desde la planta baja. Le miro y sonrió inmediatamente. Usaba una camisa manga larga purpura, con bordados dorados que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, un pantalón de vestir negro y un accesorio de una media capa negra que combinaba perfectamente con su sombrero en punta, dándole el último toque para reconocerlo como un brujo, o como su casero lo miraba un lindo y violable brujo.

Bajo las escaleras para llegar con su acompañante, quien lo miraba con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa asombrado de cómo se miraba en su traje el escritor.

El menor antes de decir nada sintió como lo tomaban de la cintura y juntaban sus labios con los del mayor. Se sorprendió al instante pero no duro mucho el forcejeo, sólo siguió el beso por esa ocasión.

El agarre de su cintura se hizo más fuerte, a lo que respondió hundiéndose en el otro, le tomó de los hombros cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

En ese preciso instante sentía como su corazón quería salirse del pecho. Cuando termino el contacto y el aire aclaro sus pensamientos, miró a su casero a sólo unos centímetros y enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba.

—AHum… L..La fiesta y…ya tenemos que…—Se detuvo al sentir como le lamían el cuello—¡Ya deja eso! ¡Usagi-baka!

—Sólo convierto a mi pequeño Misaki para que me acompañe por la eternidad—Sonrió mordiendo levemente el delicado cuello de su novio.

Un gran sonrojo apareció en el rostro del menor al escuchar sus palabras. Y antes de decir algo sonó el timbre anunciando que el taxi ya se encontraba abajo a lo que se separó bruscamente.

—Toma—Le pasó el sombrero de copa que se había caído en medio del agradable contacto de labios y rápidamente antes de dejar decir algo al peli-plata salió por la puerta principal— Apúrate sí no Aikawa-san te matará.

Sin dudarlo ya quería que se acabara esa odiosa fiesta para poder tener un sexo muy interesante con su amado Misaki.


	7. Salón de clases

Era de tarde en la universidad M, la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían salido a excepción de algunos desafortunados grupos los cuales aún les daban clases. Pero ese no era el caso de Misaki Takahashi el cual estaba en el salón vacio tomando apunte del pizarrón de la clase pasada.

Se había concentrado tanto en entenderle a las cuentas y cálculos y formulas que se había olvidado por completo de apuntar.

Nadie dijo que Economía era sencilla.

Ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos tomando apuntes, que, aunque no fuera mucho tiempo después de la hora de salida, fue lo suficiente para que un desesperado escritor fuera a buscar a su inquilino.

Mientras tanto el universitario se acercó al pizarrón con su libreta sin tener ningún remordimiento por tardarse

El escritor abrió la puerta del salón de su inquilino para notar lo concentrado que estaba en el pizarrón. Camino cautelosamente por sus espaldas, para tocar con suavidad su hombro causándole un gran respingo acompañado de un chillido.

―¡Usagi-san! ¿Qu..Qué haces aquí? Casi me matas del susto―Volvió hacía el escritor que no hacía más que reírse de la adorable expresión del castaño.

―Tardaste y quería saber que te demoró tanto―Le acarició con suavidad los cabellos que bajaban por su frente, sonrojando al susodicho al instante.

―Ol..Olvide tomar apuntes―Señalo a la pizarra―Ya casi acabo, me apuraré.

―No es necesario―Caminó hacía las gradas para sentarse― No te estoy apurando sólo quería saber que estabas bien―Concluyó con una sonrisa perfecta, tumbando la mirada del castaño al piso, frunció el seño ligeramente.

―B..bueno, de igual manera no me tardaré―Siguió al escritor por donde se encontraba, para sentarse a su lado― Puedes irte si quieres, llego a la casa muy rápido.

―Te esperaré después de todo mi propósito fue venir al recogerte.

El castaño no replicó sólo se limito a terminar de copiar todo lo que venía en el pizarrón. Pasados 10 minutos por fin había concluido.

Takahashi se levantó para guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

―Yo ya estoy listo―Le dijo al mayor quien sólo le observaba―La..lamento haberte hecho esperar.

―Está bien, ver a Misaki tan concentrado es algo nuevo―Se rió para levantarse a lo que recibió algunas cuantas replicas por el cometario anterior―Por cierto―Continuó― Hay algo que quiero a cambio.

―¿Q..qué cosa?

―Un beso de Misaki―Dijo tomándolo de la cintura.

―¡E..Estás loco! ¡E…Estamos en la escuela!

―Pero estamos solos―Aclaró con una sonrisa.

―P..P..pe..ro…―Se estaba poniendo nervioso, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a besar a su casero a pesar de llevar más de 4 años como amantes. Sentirlo tan cercas, su calor, sus latidos, su aliento… Todo eso le era muy perturbarte.

Le miró con un enorme sonrojo, para después agachar la mirada, no era como si detestara el contacto, sólo que besarlo todavía le era vergonzoso y todavía más en su salón.

Su casero se acercó poco a poco, hasta tocar con su nariz su mejilla y sentir los alientos de cada uno sumamente cercanos, con delicadeza reafirmó el agarre de la cintura y sonrió al sentir como el castaño le tomaba de sus hombros.

Con mucha vergüenza en su mirada el universitario levantó un poco para estar en posición para unir sus labios, le miró nerviosamente y cerró los ojos.

Para no torturar más al muchacho, terminó la distancia que quedaba. El contacto fue increíble, siempre le encantaron esos labios tan dulces y tiernos.

Con lentitud se adentró a la húmeda cavidad del menor quien le dio pase fácilmente. Acarició su lengua con la del menor para luego saborear lentamente sus labios y así volvió a su lengua.

Los pequeños suspiros del menor le alentaban al escritor a continuar el plácido contacto. Le tomó del cabello castaño para acariciarlo, unos segundos después el beso concluyó dejando a un muy avergonzado universitario con un terrible sonrojo mirando hacia abajo. Con la manga de su camisa se quitó los restos de saliva que caían por su mandíbula.

―Y..Ya vámonos―Dijo tímidamente el castaño en su mismo lugar, le miró acercarse al peliplata a lo que cerró los ojos pero sólo sintió un beso en la mejilla.

―Hum… Imagínate que yo hubiera estado en tu salón.

―¿Eh? ―Se libró del agarre para tomar su mochila―El acoso hubiera sido insoportable―Murmuro para sí mismo sin tomar en cuenta el buen oído del escritor.

_De hecho es una buena idea para un libro BL_. Pensó con una sonrisa revolviendo los cabellos de su inquilino. Posó una mano en su espalda con suavidad para conducirlo a la salida.


	8. Cama

Me quede estático cuando entre a mi cuarto. Algo estaba diferente… Mejor dicho algo estaba muy… ¿Amplio? Entre con cautela esperando que todo fuera sólo una ilusión óptica, pero para mis infortunios no lo era.

En lugar de mi cama normal, estaba una mucho más grande y amplia. Me quede extrañado.

_¿Por qué tengo una cama más grande? _

Me quedé pensando un segundo para cambiar mi pregunta

_¡¿Por qué Usagi-san me compró otra cama?!_

Pasé la mano sobre los cobertores, eran del mismo color, blancos con sabanas azules, sólo que eran del tamaño de mi nueva cama.

_No sé porque pero pienso que es por algo pervertido…_

Me senté probándola, aún un poco sorprendido, era muy suave y acolchonada. Me balancee sobre ella y me acosté.

_Es muy cómoda._ Pensé sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta?-Escuche a lo que di un respingo incorporándome en mi cama. Me lo encontré con mi casero sonriendo apoyando en el marco de mi puerta.

-Ah.. si, pero.. ¿Por qué?- Sonrió y entró a mi cuarto para sentarse a mi lado.

-Te quejas que todo el tiempo que duermes en mi cuarto- Me sonrojé sabía que era por algo pervertido- Ahora si te dejaré quedarte en el tuyo.

-¡Pervertido! ¡¿Co..Como puedes decirlo como si nada?!

-¿Quieres probarla?- Me empujó quedando sobre mí susurrándome con su voz grave.

-¡Cl..Claro que no!-Desvié la mirada.

_¿Por qué el ambiente se sentía tan asfixiante cuando estaba tan cerca?_

-No me mientas- Rozó con sus labios mi cuello sacándome un suspiro y cerrando los ojos, pasó sus manos debajo de mi camisa mientras sentía su aliento y saliva inundar mi cuello.

-No lo hago- Mi voz sonaba tan extraña, Usagi siempre tenía ese efecto sobre mí, lo abracé tomándolo fuertemente de la camisa. Abrí los ojos para extrañarme que estuviéramos en mi cuarto.

Usagi casi nunca venía a mi cuarto, sólo para meterse a escondidas a mi cama o muy rara vez para hacer lo que hacíamos en ese momento. Se separó de mí unos milímetros observándome.

-Ves, es interesante- Susurró antes de besar mis labios.

_Quizás no fue tan mala idea. Es más cómodo para mí._


	9. Confort

Era de noche en la residencia del famoso escritor Usami Akihiko, los dos huéspedes se encontraban durmiendo ambos en la habitación del escritor. Se podía apreciar las dos personas sospechosamente cercas pero ante los movimientos de la noche se encontraban separados.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente el castaño, la cabeza la daba vueltas, un dolor en el cuerpo general y escalofríos, desde hacía unos días se estaba enfermando, sólo podía concluir que por fin había llegado su enfermedad. Se hizo bolita en su sitio junto con un escalofrío, se dio cuenta que su pijama no era suficientemente caliente.

Miró donde se encontraba, como si no recordará como llegó a ese sitio, hasta que miró a su casero. Un sonrojo se incrementó en sus mejillas.

Se acercó un poco más a él para recibir de su calor y intentó volver a conciliar el sueño más le fue imposible, le dolía mucho la cabeza y los escalofríos no parecían cesar. Se acercó todavía más abrazándolo completamente y hundiéndose en su pecho. Si eso no le quitaba el frío nada lo hará. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose llevar por una ola de cansancio cuando dos brazos fuertes le envolvieron apegándolo más a él.

-¿Misaki?-Habló con una voz adormilada.

-Dime-Su voz era débil y cansada.

Una de sus manos frías pasó lentamente por su espalda volviéndole a causar un escalofrío.

-Tienes fiebre-Posó su cabeza en la frente del castaño comprobando su razón. Abrió los ojos notando los ojos acuosos de su acompañante aumentando su preocupación. Con un suave movimiento retiró las lágrimas con sus manos- Llamaré a un medico.

Al momento de incorporarse unas delicadas manos le detuvieron tomándolo de la camisa obligándolo permanecer en cama.

-No.. es muy noche… Puedo esperar…

-Pero yo no puedo- Afirmó ya más despierto que dormido, con una mirada seria dirigida a aquellos ojos verdes.

-Sólo quiero dormir- Sonrió débilmente para acomodarse en el pecho del escritor. Éste sólo lo acomodó y pasó una mano en su cabeza notando su notable cambio en la temperatura, suspiró con pesar y se formó un nudo en el estomago. Duró así unos minutos hasta que sintió otro escalofrío del pequeño.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Le susurró en su posición.

-No te preocupes por mí, duérmete- Le respondió suavemente con debilidad.

-Me pides imposibles ¿Cómo no preocuparme?

Duro unos segundos en silencio, el menor se acercó más, si es que era posible, a su casero, su corazón había reaccionado a sus palabras.

-Estoy bien..

Escucharlo tan débil le dolía, hacía días que estaba bajo mucho estrés y supuso que ese cansancio que le hacía unos días tenía sólo era eso, cansancio.

-Usagi-san, no es tan serio.. Mañana estaré mejor- Susurró el menor como si supiera de sus preocupaciones. Le separó con delicadeza, noto la mirada de confusión de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, con delicadeza se acercó a sus labios hasta rozarlos con los suyos. Tal parecía que el castaño estaba demasiado débil como para resistirse. Terminó con la ligera distancia que quedaba para profundizarse en aquella cálida cavidad, cuando sus lenguas se tocaron al instante se reconocieron y se movían como sólo ellas sabían.

El menor lanzó un suspiro antes de colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello del otro profundizándolo todavía más.

_Se siente tan bien… _Pensó avergonzado.

Continuaron el roce tranquilamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, entre suspiros y ligeros gemidos quedaron completamente entrecruzados, piernas arriba de las del otro, el mayor sosteniéndolo con firmeza con sus dos brazos y el otro utilizando toda su fuerza para sostenerse del cuello para profundizar el agarre.

-Misaki- Dice entre besos ligeros- Ocupas dormir- concluyó con un beso profundo.

-Si..-Se separó unos milímetros, para después con todos los nervios, se acercó para besarlo nuevamente. Eran sólo unos milímetros en realidad, no obstante para Misaki, todavía le era sumamente difícil iniciar un beso.

_¿Por qué se siente tan bien?_

El mayor se sorprendió por tal acción, Misaki no era de los que buscaran contacto físico, al menos no abiertamente. Siguió con el beso bajando a su ritmo, acariciando su cabello y sus mejillas. Terminó el contacto y recargó su frente con la del castaño.

-Ocupas dormir- Repitió cerrando los ojos intentando controlarse, tan sólo sentir sus labios le incitaba a continuar hasta acabar con toda la pisca de salud que aún tenía su pequeño amante, sintió como éste quitó las manos de su cuello y lo abrazó por la espalda. Sin pensarlo lo acercó más a sí envolviéndolo con sus brazos, aún notando su temperatura elevada.

-Gracias.. .Susurró el castaño reposándose en su pecho-creo que me siento mejor-Musitó sonriendo.

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir ante aquellas dulces palabras, antes de preguntar el motivo se percato que ya se encontraba dormido. Atinó a sonreír ligeramente para taparlo junto con él con su cobija, por esa noche se dedicaría a cuidarlo.


	10. Diferencias

Las diferencias de estar en una relación correspondida a una unilateral es muy marcada. En este momento acabamos de salir de una fiesta en la cual ambos tomamos, imagino que tomé mucho más que él, pero en comparación con nuestro aguante tomamos igual. Nos subimos al taxi y le indique que fuera al hotel donde nos hospedábamos.

En el camino Misaki se recostó en mi pecho posando su cabeza en mi cuello yo le rodee mi brazo por su cintura para acercarlo más a mí, se notaba que el alcohol le estaba nublando su razón. Esto podría pasar de cualquier forma si me correspondiera o no. Puede estar ebrio en cualquier motivo y hacer cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría.

El taxi es privado tiene un vidrio ahumado que nos separa del conductor y sólo una bocina para comunicarnos y un espacio para el dinero.

Miré a mi pequeño, parecía estar durmiendo. Sin mucho pensarlo le besé en la frente. Eso no me lo permitiría sino fuera que estamos juntos, porque crearía una situación incómoda sí se llegará a despertar, tal y como estaba haciendo.

Me miró haciendo un ligero puchero sonrojado, fingiendo enojo, siempre era tan lindo… Bajé a su altura para unir nuestros labios en un cálido beso. Sentí como su cuerpo se tenso, aún con el alcohol no se desinhibía lo suficiente. Se relajó unos segundos después y con un suspiró pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Profundicé el beso poniéndolo en mi regazo, me encantaba sentir su dulce lengua siguiéndome el ritmo, y como nuestra saliva se mezclaba.

Sí esto fuera una situación unilateral no me hubiera hecho muchas ilusiones con besarnos, me dejaría con una sensación amarga y no me permitiría disfrutarlo hasta después que acabará la noche y el resto de mis días.

-Usagi-san..-Dijo agitado terminando abruptamente con el beso mirándome con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas- M..me estás mareando más…-Me abrazó con sus brazos en mi cuello, pasando una de sus manos por mi cabello causándome un escalofrío.- L..u…ego no podré caminar.

-Yo te cargaré de igual manera-Le susurré suavemente en su mejilla, sacándole una risita imagino que por cosquillas y alcohol.

-¿C..Como podría? Me vería ridículo-Dijo recargándose en mi pecho.

-Claro que no, además considerando la hora no habrá muchos que te vean- Le acaricié el cabello.

Se quedó un momento en silencio hasta que escuche un suave-Está bien…-Sonreí abiertamente, esa calidez de estar con la persona que amas... Le besé la frente, levanto su vista hacía conmigo, su mirada me decía tantas cosas, nervios, felicidad.. Amor.

-Te amo Misaki-Pronuncie cálidamente, el poder decirlo me llenaba de dicha y más al mirar como su rostro poco a poco se ponía más rojo. Me reí y volví a unir nuestros labios.

-Yo ta…también- Musitó después de que se acabará el beso. Se miraba avergonzado y sumamente lindo mirando hacia abajo. Le abracé a mi cuerpo, todo el tiempo lo demostraba inconscientemente, pero pocas veces me lo decía, me encantaba poder escucharlo.

Esas son simplemente algunos gozos de ser correspondido.

-Misaki.

-¡Cállate!- Me miró enojado, siempre se ponía así cuando lo decía, era tan lindo- Tonto…-Se volteo y se intentó bajar de mi regazo pero se lo impedí- ¡Déjame!- Se quejó cuando empecé a besarle los hombros.

-¿Cómo podría después de que me dices tan bellas palabras?-Le susurró en el cuello a lo que noto como baja un poco su resistencia.

-Cállate…-Suspiró cuando le bese la nuca y pasaba a la tersa piel de su cuello dejando algunas marcas. Eso sin duda sólo lo hago porque Misaki es mío- Usagi-san pronto llegaremos..

-Yo sé…¿Qué se te antoja hacer en el cuarto?-Le susurré en su oído.

-D..Dormir- Se rió ligeramente imaginó que por el alcohol, se volteó hacía mí evitando que le siguiera besando en el cuello y se volvió a recostar en mi pecho- Dijiste que me cargarías-Cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente.

-¿Muy cansado?-Le susurré riéndome ligeramente.

-No, sólo mareado y… entumido..-Terminó en susurro.

Llegamos al hotel, nuestra habitación dos camas matrimoniales sólo para hacer fachada, durante esos dos días que llevábamos no las usábamos por separado, otro de los beneficios de ser correspondido. Como en esta ocasión, él había tomado lo suficiente como para demostrarme más abiertamente lo que siente.

Lo deje en una de las camas, aún con toda su ropa posándome sobre él para besarlo, le tomé de las manos entrelazándolas. Suspiró unas cuantas veces y apretó mis manos.

-No Usagi..-Dijo entre algunos besos- Estoy.. mareado.

El sólo estar en esta situación con la persona que amo es una sensación maravillosa.

-¿Qué? Sólo te estoy besando..-Le sonreí a lo que se sonrojó devolviéndome, sin poder evitar, la sonrisa.

Sobre todo si a esa persona puedo demostrarle todo lo que siento.

Le volví a besar, una y otra vez, amaba sus labios, su dulce sabor, como le robaba su aliento. Terminé el contacto y le acaricie la mejilla. Me levanté y me dispuse a ponerme algo más cómodo. Pero en realidad estaba esperando algo más.

-Usagi-san- Eso era- ¿N..No vas a continuar?

-Puedes dormirte si quieres-Le respondí colocándome una ropa más cómoda.

-Ahm….-Se sentó en la cama- N..No tengo sueño.

Me terminé de cambiar y me percaté que me estaba mirando atentamente. Luego puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-¿Sigues mareado?

-Si, no es justo… A ti, ni siquiera parece que tomaste… Y tomaste más que yo.

-Ya se me bajó bastante-Me senté junto a él.

-Eso es trampa- Se rio ligeramente para tomar mi manga-Ehm…- Se cohibió- ¿T..Tú ya te quieres dormir?

-¿Tienes algo planeado?- Me miró, apretó sus dientes y trago saliva. Me tomó de cuello con una mano acercándome para rozar sus labios con los míos, dejándome en un pequeño shock. Noté como su rostro se torno rojo intenso, ante el poco contacto sentía más su aliento que sus labios, estábamos tan cercas y se retiro súbitamente escondiendo su rostro bajo sus manos, era la primera vez que iniciaba un beso, si a eso se le podía llamar beso.

Le bese las manos y las retiré poniendo algo de fuerza, se miraba tan lindo. Lo tumbe en la cama y antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más estaba besándolo con fuerza.

Eso es lo que no sabe Misaki, él siempre piensa que yo hago las cosas sólo porque me placen sin pensar en él. Pero no es así, yo siempre estoy pensando en él y sé que el aceptará todo lo que hago, es por eso que puedo hacerlo. Sí yo lo amará y él no a mí, no haría nada. Sólo lo miraría de lejos, lo cuidaría y me mantendría en las sombras.

Se nos acabó el aire, estábamos sobre la cama con nuestros cuerpos enredados. Nos miramos unos segundos, salían algunas lágrimas por sus ojos, debían de ser por vergüenza, fue un gran paso para él.

-Te amo- Le quite las lágrimas para besarlo de nuevo.


	11. Consuelo

Esa era una de las pocas cosas que Usagi-san no puede fingir, ese mismo día no lo había visto para nada, ni desde hacía algunos días, pero eso es normal cuando esta finales de algún proyecto. Justo cuando entre en la puerta sentí dos grandes brazos sobre mi cuerpo y un calor y peso conocidos, hasta ahí es completamente normal, pero se notaba diferente, el agarre más suave pero la presión hacía él más intensa, todo esto agregando que no me había dicho absolutamente una palabra desde que entre.

–Usagi-san–Dije con un hilo de voz, como escuche como respuesta, un gran y pesado suspiro.–¿Pasó algo?– Procuré decir lo más calmado posible, me apretó más hacía él subiéndome los colores al rostro.

–No–Dijo secamente–Pero… necesito estar.. así un poco más–Me empezó a tocar mis mechones castaños y yo tímidamente me tome de su camisa, recordaba alguna situación así en el pasado.

–¿Mataste a alguien?–No estaba del todo seguro, era todo lo que se me ocurría, sin darme respuesta me elevó en el aire porque aún tenía los zapatos puestos y me llevó al sofá. Me recostó con suma delicadeza, se sentó a mi lado y poso su cabeza en mi pecho.

–Si…–Me respondió abrazándome de una manera muy extraña dada por la posición, suspiré, suponía que tener esos momentos era típico de cualquier escritor, Usagi-san no se salvaba de eso. Pasé mis manos por su cabellera plateada.

–¿Cómo era?..–Pregunté acariciando su cabello. No quedaba de más, él era mi.. amante y como tal debía estar para él en todos los momentos.

.

.

.

.

_**Yo no seré una escritora pero cuando sucedían situaciones tristes creo que quien sea le afecta.**_

_**Sería todo por hoy **_

_**¿Me dejaran un review?**_

_**Luego cuando salga de vacaciones actualizare los otros.**_


End file.
